Pulang
by amefurin
Summary: Manakala tak ada lagi tempat bagi Takasugi Shinsuke untuk pulang, biar waktu saja yang akan mengambil peran, menghadirkan dunia yang telah lama terbuang.


**PULANG**

_by amefurin_

_Gintama belongs to Sorachi Hideaki_

* * *

Ia ingin pulang.

Pulang ke mana?

Tempatnya pulang telah lama hilang digerus waktu. Bertahun-tahun menjelma seorang kembara; melintas dari satu pintu ke pintu lain tanpa pernah singgah. Tanpa sadar, jalan hidup kian menghitam. Dibayangi entitas durjana bernama pembalasan dendam. Mengoyak, menghancurkan, meluluhlantakkan. Menempuh pertarungan demi pertarungan untuk sebuah ambisi kosong; menghancurkan dunia. Sudah terlalu banyak mayat ia langkahi. Terlalu banyak darah ia tumpahkan. Terlalu kotor, terlalu cemar, terlalu sombong, terlalu—terlalu jauh untuk kembali pulang.

Kini, semua pintu tertutup di depan wajahnya. Tengadah ke atas, langit pun memalingkan pandangan darinya. Ia tahu, dirinya pantas mendapatkannya. Tapi, sejatinya Takasugi Shinsuke juga manusia. Ia bukanlah mahadewa berhati baja. Ia masih punya batas menanggung beban. Punya batas menahan rasa sakit. Dan kini, luka di hati terlalu pedih untuk ditahan seorang diri.

Hatinya kini serapuh kaca. Atau memang sudah demikian adanya sejak dahulu kala. Sosoknya dikenal tangguh nan derana, tapi itu tak lebih dari kedok penyamaran belaka. Singkaplah benteng pertahanannya, dan kau akan melihat seonggok hati yang sudah carut capai. Maka ia butuh sesuatu; panasea dalam wujud apa saja untuk memulihkan luka.

Jadi di sinilah ia sekarang. Berjalan di antara puing-puing reruntuhan yang menyimpan berjuta kenangan. Apa yang ia harapkan dari tempat yang kini telah hancur dan mati? Entah. Barangkali mencari mata air murni untuk sekadar membasuh luka, atau mengais sisa-sisa memori yang terkubur di bawah bongkah kehancuran. Merekonstruksi, memvisualisasikan imaji sebuah rumah sebagai tempat untuk pulang.

Patahan kayu berderak ketika terinjak. Takasugi harus berhati-hati mengawasi satu demi satu langkahnya, atau kakinya akan terperosok dalam lubang-lubang reruntuhan.

"Takasugi, apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat jalan, nanti ditinggal Shoyo-sensei!"

Tepukan di punggung, Takasugi bak tersadar dari lamunan panjang. Seorang anak laki-laki berkuncir kuda berjalan mendahuluinya dari sisi kanan.

Tangan kecil melambai-lambai di depan wajahnya. Seorang anak lain berjalan mundur di hadapannya. Rambutnya keperakan, wajah berhias seringai jahil yang begitu akrab.

"Bangunlah, Chibisugi. Hari sudah siang, jangan mimpi terus~"

Takasugi berhenti melangkah. Memandangi jemarinya yang kecil. _Haori _marun polos terasa hangat membalut tubuhnya. Kakinya berpijak di jalan setapak, bersih dari puing-puing reruntuhan. Ia mengerjap dua kali, memandang ke depan. Gintoki kecil berseloroh dan Katsura kecil tertawa, menjadikan dirinya bulan-bulanan.

Sepertinya, sudut pandang penglihatannya pun meluas.

Usapan di ubun-ubun kepala terasa begitu lembut. Takasugi mendongak, sosok guru yang sudah lama ia rindukan berdiri di sampingnya. Menatapnya dan tersenyum penuh ketulusan.

"Ayo pulang, Takasugi."

Dalam selubung kabut, Takasugi berusaha mencerna.

Nampaknya intuisi baru saja kembali dari ekspedisi masa depan. Atau barangkali kesadarannya melompat melintasi garis waktu yang panjang. Ada seutas benang yang menghubungkan dirinya dengan dirinya yang lain, di suatu masa kehidupan yang lain. Takasugi Shinsuke sang pemimpin Kiheitai yang berambisi menghancurkan dunia; identitas itu masih melekat dalam benaknya, tapi lamat-lamat hilang seperti lelehan gula kapas di ujung lidah. Ia masih ingat betul setiap gores luka di hatinya yang rapuh, tapi kini semua lenyap. Pulih total seperti sedia kala.

Sensasi apa ini? Bahkan aroma darah pekat yang biasa menggumpal dalam jiwanya pun pergi, seperti dibasuh dengan air murni. Bersih. Tak ada lagi noda meski hanya semili. Rasanya seperti terlahir kembali.

Sepasang matanya menatap sekeliling dengan takjub. Sakura bermekaran sepanjang tepian jalan. Kicau burung terdengar bersahut-sahutan. Angin berembus pelan. Begitu damai, seperti buai mimpi di waktu malam. Tapi tidak. Ini bukanlah mimpi. Takasugi tidak sedang bermimpi. Justru ia baru saja bangun dari serangkaian mimpi buruk yang begitu panjang. Satu hal yang ia yakini betul; dunia tempat kakinya berpijak saat ini adalah kenyataan.

Akan ia tuliskan di buku catatannya nanti, supaya tidak lupa. Mimpi di kala siang, sangat nyata terekam dalam kepala. Takasugi bermimpi menjadi seorang teroris buronan satu negara. Ditakuti dan dibenci oleh semua orang. Tidak punya tempat untuk sekadar singgah, apalagi pulang. Rasanya sungguh menyakitkan, maka ia bertekad tidak akan menempuh jalan hidup serupa. Akan ia simpan baik-baik catatannya di luar jangkauan teman-teman seperguruan, supaya kenangan semunya yang pahit tidak menjadi bahan tertawaan.

Takasugi berlari kecil, tersenyum menatap punggung orang-orang yang telah lama ia rindukan. Menyusuri jalanan menuju pondok sederhana tempat mereka hidup dan menimba ilmu.

Shoka Sonjuku.

Ia telah pulang.


End file.
